The Everbinding Tales
by Magdalan-Saiyan-Toa
Summary: The Toa Nuva with the entire island of Mata Nui travel to Metru Nui. There they meet the Toa Jumi, who are looking for a lost friend. The two teams of Toa work together to defeat the Makuta and his assassin. But is this assassin all she seems to be?
1. The Beginnings, Epilog

**Part I: The Beginnings**

_Life. A word we all know and say hundreds of times in out lives. Yet, we do not know i what /i it actually i is /i . Even to the Great Spirits of the others worlds, it remains a mystery how they came to existence. For they have asked the trees and flowers, but they remember not. They have asked the Earth and stones, but they recall not. Even the Earth and stones do recall not._

c/c

Hahli darted down the kolhi field, Hewkii trailing her. She stopped, ran backwards a few steps before rushing toward the Po-Koro goal with all of her speed. She shot and..

"Goal to Ga-Koro!" the announcer bellowed over the roar of the roar of the crowd. Hewkii looked stunned, then smiled. No Ga-Matoran ever scored on a Po-Koro goal and got away with it.

He and Hahli stood in the center of the field, waiting for the ball to emerge. When it did, Hewkii scooped it up as it came up. But Hahli was smarter. When Hewkii scooped it up, she darted toward her goal to defend it beside her partner. She hadn't needed to. Macku blocked it by hitting it with her kolhi stick. Luckily, Macku had hit it in Hahli's direction. The Ga-Matoran sped toward the Po-Koro goal once again.

Two minutes.

She willed her legs to go faster. Hewkii was now by her side and they were fighting for control for the ball.

One minute.

Hahli shot the ball in the goal. Hewkii frowned. Hahli had made yet another goal.

Time up.

"Game and goal to Ga-Koro!" There was a yell of approval from the Ga-Koro section of the stands. The Po-Koro section hung their heads in shame. Everyone agreed that Hahli and Macku were almost unbeatable. Almost. The team had lost to Le-Koro by a slight default.

"Good job, Hahli." Hafu said, clanking his stick with her's.

"Thanks Hafu. Great goal keeping." the Ga-Matoran said with approval. "Good game, Hewkii. You're my _best_ competition on the whole island!" Hewkii smiled and gladly clanked his stick with her's. Hahli and Macku complimented each other the four stood in a row facing the Turaga.

"Good job, Ga-Koro. Well played." Turaga Nokama said, smiling kindly upon both teams. The crowed roared. Everyone cheered as their teams left the field.

"Glad_that's_ over." Macku said, entering a room. Hahli followed.

"Why?" Hahli asked her friend and kolhi partner.

"Now I can give Hewkii the gift I've been working on."

"Oh." Hahli giggled. "How long have you two been friends now?"

Macku shrugged. "Not sure, really. I guess we've always been friends."

"Yeah..."

"What about you and Jaller, Hahli?"

Hahli flushed at the thought of her good friend.

"Macku," a clear and sly voice said, "you remember they became close friends back during the Bohrok siege." Both Ga-Matoran turned to see who it was that had entered the room.

"Kotu!" Macku cried. She ran over to give her best friend a hug "Where have you _been_!"

"Yeah!" Hahli called, putting their equipment in a bag.

"Well, I've been busy studying some new Rahi for Turaga Nokama." the Ga-Matoran answered. "So, what did I miss?"

"Hahli's _best_ game ever!" Macku announced. Hahli flushed.

"Oh darn." Kotu frowned in a joking way. The three chuckled.

"Still have your good humor, Kotu." Maku gasped through mouthfuls of laughter.

"Common, we can go to my place for tea and seaweed cakes. And you, Kotu, can tell us all about the Rahi." Hahli said with a cheerful smile.

c/c

Jaller sat at a table looking at a map that had once been a very useful part to getting around the island, now it only shows what the history of what the island had once looked like. He heaved a sigh of frustration.

"Something wrong?" a too familiar voice asked. The Ta-Matoran never looked up from the map.

"Go way Takanuva." He groaned irritably. The Toa of Light pulled the old parchment away from his friend.

"Ease up, Jaller." The gold Toa smiled at his friend, then frowned. "You've cooped yourself up in here for days now... Oh, now I remember why I had come here in the first place!"

Jaller raised an eyebrow, "Besides bothering me?"

"Yes, that does sound fun, but no. Anyway, Hahli and Macku won their last game."

"Who was it against?"

"Hewkii and Hafu, I think."

"I'm not surprised."

"Why not?"

"Hahli's really fast and Macku has a good defense strategy... Besides Hewkii is _still_ trying to get Hahli back from embarrassing him at the last tournament."

"I never would have guessed that." Takanuva said, sarcasm glazing his voice. Jaller almost laughed at the quip.

"Very funny. Any other news I should know of?"

"Yeah, lava surfing contest in two days."

"Thanks, you may go."

"Okay... Wait a minute! i You /i didn't send for me!"

"Just go! I have too much work to do at the moment."

"What if i I /i took care of them for you while you took some time off?" Jaller laughed and raised an eyebrow curiously. He sighed.

"Alright." he declared in defeat. "Turaga Vakama said not to over work myself in the first place... Okay I'll visit Hahli for a while and enter in the Lava surfing contest... But after that, I'm going strait back to work."

"Yes!"

"Promise me you won't get me into trouble again?"

"I promise."

"Here's a list of all my duties." The Ta-Matoran scribbled down a large list of things. "Think you'll be able to do them all?"

"Hey I'm a Toa now. I've taken ahold of my duties, so I won't let you down... again."

"Good you better not-- or else!" Jaller shook his fist playfully at his friend before dashing out of the door.


	2. The Darkness Begins it's Decent

Note: There is some romance in this one. So... yeah! smiles

* * *

The Matoran stepped into the dim lighting. She looked around cautiously. Things for her kind haven't been good since the Toa first arrived on the nearby island, Mata Nui, to the west. She pitied them. How little they knew of the truth. They are blinded by a false mirage they think as to be the truth.

"Lady Candelara," squeaked a little voice from the shadows.

"What is it?" the woman asked.

"You promise that as soon I am a 'friend' to the Chosen, you will free me of my curse?" Candelara walked to the young Matoran.

"Of course. Now go on back home." The little Matoran skipped off and out the door. "Our time will come." She looked at the statue that towered over her. It was a Toa. But unlike any of the other Toa, this one was evil. The mask looked like the Avokhii, but much more angular. The body was much more feminine as well. "Please come soon Toa Shiva." And, with that, she placed a small scroll by the statue's feet and left.

c/c

He looked over the Matoran and sighed. Tahu Nuva was nervous about the decision he had just made: Not letting his fellow Toa and the Matoran hear the rest of the tale of Metru Nui. Kopaka had been pretty ticked. Onua, Lewa, Pohatu, and Takanuva had been disappointed. Gali, he couldn't tell. She had looked disappointed, but Tahu knew better then that. She was pleased by his decision. Hahli had asked a few questions, but he shook her off easily. The rest of the Matoran decided not to even bother doing anything about it... of course they knew Hahli would get some answers some how. Tahu knew it as well.

"Tahu?" a sweet voice called gently. The Toa of Fire turned to see who it was, though he hadn't needed to. For he knew it was Gali. The Toa of Water now looked at him in awe. "Nokama said I would find you here."

"Yes, I know..." The red Toa looked out towards the ocean.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hmm? What?"

"The _ocean_." She heaved a sigh. "I will miss looking at it..."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like I made the wrong decision, that's all."

"Tahu... Tahu, you made the best one anyone could have made. You put another's feelings first. The rest of the Toa would have done that too. But they had been so curious about what was-- is-- the rest of the ta--"

"And let me guess, they sent you up here to get their answers."

"No. I came up here on my own free will. The other Toa know that." She sat down on the cliff. "Of all Toa, Tahu, they respect your decision."

"They... they do?"

"Yes. Kopaka was a little flustered, but thought about how hard it is to let Vakama tell another tale." She looked up at him, and patted the ground beside her. Tahu sat down. "We all know that making him tell them is like driving another spear through his heart..."

Tahu nodded. Of all Toa, Gali always knew what to say for anything.

"Sister, if all goes well when we travel to Metru Nui..."

"Yes...?"

"Well... Maybe... I don't know..."

"Tahu..." Gali sweetly smiled at him. "What ever it is--"

"I'm not sure I can wait."

"I wasn't going to say it can wait. I was going to say that what ever it is, the answer is yes."

c/c

Jaller walked around Ga-Koro, remembering ever event that had taken place in every spot. A few young Ga-Matoran ran here and there, but any others, he did not see.

"Jaller!" He heard someone call his name and then felt a hug.

"Hi, Hahli." He returned the hug and pulled away, looking at his good friend. The Ga-Matoran had done a lot for him when he had been searching for the 7th Toa with Takua (who is now the 7th Toa Takanuva, to fully understand what happens please buy or rent Bionicle: The Mask of Light). He had also owed her his gratitude for taking care of his mask (um... I think this was when they were in Makuta's Lair, and Takutanuva brought Jaller back to life) while he was... absent.

"Can you _help_ me?" Her eyes behind her Kaukau looked lovingly at him. Jaller smiled and nodded. "Common." She pulled him to her hut.

"Um... Hahli... what happened to your _room_?" He looked around the hut. There were a mere three boxes, two of which were filled. One box lay open. It was smaller than the others, but could hold much more.

"Jaller." Hahli walked over to the small box and began to put some of the smaller items into it. "Can you help me pack the last of my things?" She tossed a small bundle of cloth at him. He caught it and folded it nicely.

"Hahli, as soon as we get to Metru Nui... will it finally be our time?" the Ta-Matoran asked. Hahli blinked.

"Our time for what?" she looked at him, confusion in her voice. Jaller put the cloth in the box and kissed her on the forehead. Hahli blinked again, then smiled. She knew what he ment.

c/c

Nuparu felt sweat drip down his mask. The last Boxor was almost done and would be ready to be transported to Metru Nui. Finished. He looked at his new assistant and smiled. She was gathering the tools that littered the floor. She noted that he was done and set the tools down in a heap in the corner.

"Thank you for your help, Fae." Nuparu said. She bowed her head slightly.

"It is my honor to have helped you today." she said quietly.

"Go on home. I can finish up in here."

"Thank you." And with that, she ran out of the door.

Nuparu shook his head. She was young and quick. Fae was also a good assistant. Her knowledge of his tools were amazing. But he guessed being Taipu's little sister didn't hurt it either. He looked around the room and put the tools back into their proper places. He heaved a sigh. _He was done_.


	3. Journey Back to Metru Nui

****

Journey Back to Metru Nui

Everything was set and ready for the travel back to the once great city, Metru Nui. All that was left to do, was gather all of the Matoran up in the boats. Their luggage and food had been put in the vessels yesterday. It was finally time to return home.

c/c

Jaller skimmed the crowd, looking for Takanuva. He shuddered. This was were Makuta was defeated... in his very own lair. He spotted the Toa of Light watching some young Matoran play a little "kolhi" game. The Ta-Matoran dashed over to his friend.

"Takanuva, there you are! I've been looking for you. Toa Tahu is calling a meeting together." The Toa groaned. A few young Matoran giggled.

"Okay." the Toa of Light said. He looked at the small group of children. "I'll be back soon." They waved at him as he ran to see the other Toa.

Jaller looked at the Matoran.

"Walch uz Mwister Galler." a little Ko-Matoran said. Some others nodded and agreed instantly.

"Alright--" Jaller began.

"Jaller!" He heard his name. He turned to see Macku trudging towards him. She stopped two feet away. "Can you gather them up?" She nodded to the children. "We'll be heading out soon."

"Why me?"

"Because, Takanuva _was _supposed to be watching them, but he had to meet the other Toa. So, since you're here anyway, you are responsible for them... And besides you are the Captain of the Guard. It is your Duty to protect and care for _all _Matoran-- young or old."

"Fine, because it's my Duty, then." The Ga-Matoran smiled and ran back to the Turaga to let them in on all the data about sailing-- except Turaga Nokama of course.

c/c

"'Bout time you got here." Tahu said to Takanuva.

"Sorry I was.. taking care of somethings for the Turaga." The Toa of Light shrugged. The Toa of Fire raised an eyebrow.

"Mind telling us why we are here, Brother?" Kopaka said.

"Yes, I do." Tahu snapped at the Toa of Ice. "...If something is to happen to any of us on the way there, it should happen to me..." Gali, Toa of Water, looked at Tahu.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her yellow eyes now filled with concern.

"There is a dark secret and I couldn't stand to tell any of you about it...until now."

"What are you strangtalk about, Fire Brother?" Lewa asked.

"The Toa Hordika... Vakama has said that I may share the tale with you..." The Toa nodded. And they were dismissed. Only Gali and Tahu stayed.

"Toa Hordika, right?... Nokama _did _mention them when I first arrived, but she was content on telling me any more than what they were called. I think I might know what happened." Tahu looked at her suspiciously.

"What other secrets have _you _been hiding, Sister?"

"I could ask you the same question. You know the whole tale, I only know who they are... Were our Turaga truly once part Rahi?"

"Yes... They were... How did you...?" Gali smiled sincerely.

"With wisdom comes knowledge of the mind. _I_ am able to read them, Tahu, in case you have forgotten."

"Right... so you knew all along?"

"No... just a moment ago--when the other Toa were here-- I saw them in your eyes and knew what had happened."

c/c

Hahli got on the boat. Five other Matoran followed. She looked at who they were; Jaller, Kopeke, Onepu, Tamaru, and Hafu.

"I don't like sailing." Hafu groaned.

"Well how do you think we feel!" Kopeke acknowledged.

"I don't mind sailing." Hahli stated, looking at him.

"You're a _Ga-Matoran_. You don't count." Hahli snorted.

" Well sailing isn't my favorite thing... but I like it every now and then." Jaller said, sensing the growing tension in the air. Kopeke glared at Hahli, who in her turn, stuck out her tongue at him. It was going to be a _long_ trip.

Sorry if it's kind of short. I didn't have much time to type it. Sorry again.


	4. The Voyage

"Are we there yet?" Hafu asked.

"For the last time, NO!!" Hahli shrieked.

"Sorry... I'm just not used to traveling--" He leaned over the edge of the boat, making grotesque sounds.

"Uh, yuck!" Hahli turned her back to the Po-Matoran. She looked at Onepu and Kopeke, who were having a staring contest. She looked at Jaller. "How long have they been at now?"

"Since yesterday... I think." the Ta-Matoran looked at his friend. "We'll be there soon."

"How do you know?" she asked curling up and resting her head on his lap.

"I can see Metru Nui pretty clearly and the waters are calmer." He looked down at his friend who had fallen asleep and smiled.

"Uh... how much longer?" Hafu groaned.

"Three hours, twenty-two minutes, and nine seconds."

"I wasn't asking _you_, Jaller, I was asking a rhetorical question." He yawned. "I think I'll get some sleep. Night."

"Night."

"Night." Onepu said, turning away from Kopeke. "Shit! I looked away!"

"Ha-ha. I won." Kopeke laughed coldly.

"New game."

c/c

Tahu looked at his fellow Toa. A heavy, uneasy feeling seemed to hang over them. They had finally heard the tale of the Toa Hordika (read the books to get the full length story). Gali wasn't on edge like the others, her heart was in pain and gladness for the Turaga and how they overcame the darkness inside of them. Not a word was passed for several minutes. And it was Takanuva who said them before hoping onto a nearby boat and laying down.

"Well, I think I'll get to bed before we arrive."

"How can you even _sleep_ after hearing _that_?" Pohatu asked. Takanuva shrugged.

"Lucky I guess." The Toa of Light sighed and closed his eyes.

Kopaka looked at his fellow Toa who were on his boat.

"We should all get some rest." The Toa of Ice declared. He sat down in a comfortable position and let his eyes sag down till they were closed and he was in a deep sleep. Onua and Lewa followed his lead.

Gali looked at Tahu. His head was downcast, looking at the Silver Sea of Protodermis. His red mask and armor was now a purplish color.

"Tahu... you needn't have told that story. The others would have found out soon as it is." she whispered gently.

"I know," his voice was harder and darker than usual, "but if they--and you-- needed the knowledge and didn't know it..." Gali placed her hand on his shoulder. "You should get some rest." The Toa of Water sat down near his feet. She rested her head on his legs.

"Think about it Tahu... Metru Nui... Peace... The Great Spirit is awake... There will be no more battles left for us to fight."

"Yes... all will be well and... why did you change the subject?" He looked down at Gali. Her eyes were looking at his mask. "What? Do I have something on my mask?" He touched his mask, feeling for anything that was wrong with it. Gali smiled.

"No, Tahu. Just thinking that's all." Tahu looked at her and frowned. He sat next to her. Her yellow eyes seemed to pierce the darkness around them. Her mask was a dark blue, but stood out in the blackness. She turned away from him and looked at the other boats. The lanterns were lit and glowing, setting an eerie glow out amongst the boats.

"Tahu?"

His red eyes still on her.

"Yeah?"

They looked at each other.

"Will Metru Nui be a wonderful place to live?"

They were moving closer.

"Oh course, why wouldn't it be?"

Their masks almost touched.

"Tahu! Gali! Look! Metru Nui...!" Lewa had awoken and was pointing to the island. Gali looked ahead. Yes. There it was. Metru Nui.

Tahu flushed a deep crimson. He had never been _that _close to Gali before. He had never noticed how beautiful she really was till now. All of this time he had ignored he ideas and thoughts, whims and feelings, touches and smiles. They were for him and only him.

He was running. Running on an unknown island. Where was he? Takanuva couldn't think twice before he was thrown into the air by... Makuta? No. The Makuta was dead...or thought to be. All had evil had vanished for months... almost a year now. Why would anything come to destroy his and his friends' homes now that Mata Nui was awake...

Takanuva hit the ground. He rubbed his head and looked at the beast in front of him. A large mechanical hand rammed down on him.

Takanuva sat up. He was startled by the dream he had. He looked around and saw the other Toa who had fallen asleep awaking as well. All were in awe as the docked in Le-Metru... or what was left of it, anyway.

"This...this is Le-Metru?" Gali gasped. Nokama nodded solemnly.

"Welcome to Metru Nui..." was all the Turaga of Water could say.


	5. Welcome to Metru Nui

"Welcome to Metru Nui..." was all Nokama could say before she headed deeper into Le-Metru. The Toa watched the Turaga and Matoran. Some nervous and some excited. The Matoran knew nothing of what had happened here in their deep sleeps, dreaming of many things.

Gali looked at her fellow Toa and followed the Matoran they were sworn to protect. The others followed, none speaking a word till they reached the very center of the once great city.

The Coliseum was covered in a heavy layer of dust and cobwebs and broken pieces of the surrounding buildings. The entrance was blocked by a three ton boulder. The Toa walked up to the front of the group to stand near the Turaga. Vakama was the first to speak any word.

"Matoran, we welcome you home... we will all need to work together to rebuild our city. Rest is needed for now. Stay put for now till further instructions." The Turaga of Fire gathered up the other Turaga and the Toa.

"Shall we scout around?" Tahu asked. Vakama shook his head.

"No. We need you and the other Toa to stay here and protect the Matoran... The other Turaga and I have something to do." Tahu looked shocked, but then nodded. He knew it was useless to argue with any Turaga, only Gali could win against that... if her knowledge was correct.

"Alright. Come back at the first sign of danger." The Turaga nodded and headed towards the covered entrance of the Coliseum. Vakama stepped into the boulder and vanished. The other Turaga followed in suit.

"How could you agree with _that_?" Kopaka hissed.

--_Can you hear me?_--

"It was their decision, not ours." Tahu answered, his voice calm and steady. The Toa all gasped. Tahu looked at his feet. He looked up towards the 'sky.' It was much like the sky of Mata Nui, but he and everyone else knew that it was the ceiling of a large cave.

--_Help me!_--

Gali looked at the Matoran. They were all chatting and laughing. She looked at her fellow Toa. They were all in deep thought. Hadn't anyone else heard it?

--_Please! Help me!._--

Takanuva looked at everyone and shrugged to himself. Who was it?

--_Help! His is going to get me!_--

Lewa shook his head. Was it a Bohrok?

--_Someone!_--

Kopaka coughed. A vision of the past?

--_Anyone!_--

Onua and Pohatu looked at each other and nodded.

"Did anyone else hear that besides Pohatu and me?" Onua asked. The others nodded.

"Yes but who could it be?" Gali looked at her fellow Toa, hoping one of them knew.

"Another Toahero?" Lewa suggested.

"...Maybe--it is possible." Takanuva said. " I mean look at all that had happened."

"Yes, but it could be Mata Nui." Pohatu said.

"No... The voice was that of a girls. I'm sure of it."

"Do you think we will find her?" Gali asked, concern for the one in distress.

"We could, but we were told to stay here and watch the Matoran--" Kopaka put in before being cut off.

"Unless, we take a few 'wandering' Matoran and go with them." Tahu said mischievously.

"What are you thinking, Toa of Fire?" Onua asked, for he was now interested in Tahu's idea.

"Well..."

c/c

Hahli heaved a sigh.

"That's it," Hafu broke the silence, "I can't sit here anymore! I'm going to go look around. Follow me if you want, I'm bored."

"But the Turaga..." Hahli argued.

"Do you always do what they say?"

"Yes! I mean..." She looked at Jaller for support. Where was he anyway? "Jaller?" The others looked around. She saw him, he was near the Toa, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"What's he doing?" Macku asked. Hewkii shrugged.

"Don't know... Common." The Po-Matoran slunk near the Toa and sat by Jaller. Macku trotted behind him, like a little kid following her parent. Hafu, Kongu, Tamaru, Kotu, Matoro, Kopeke, Onepu, Nuparu, and Taipu all pretended to talk about a bunch of junk and sat down in by the two other Matoran. Hahli sighed and followed. She stood next to everyone of her friends.

"This is ridiculous." she snorted quietly. Jaller smiled at her and waved her over. "What are you doing?"

"Eavesdropping. Takua and I did a lot. I wanted to gather some info about what's going on" The Ta-Matoran answered.

"Uh-huh... So what is going on?"

"One or two of the Toa are going to follow a group of 'wandering' Matoran-- because we aren't supposed to go anywhere here without the protection of a Toa. The rest of the Toa will stay here."

"Really?"

"Yeah... It was Toa Tahu's idea and--" He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jaller, gather a group of 12 Matoran and bring them here."

"From what Koro, er, Metru?"

"All."

"'kay." The Ta-Matoran looked over the selection he had. "Macku, Hewkii, Kotu, Kopeke, Matoro, Onepu, Kongu, Tamaru, Nuparu, Hafu, Taipu, Hahli." The twelve Matoran looked at him. "The Toa would like to have a talk with us."

c/c

She groaned. How long had she been like this? Her wrists clamped into cuffs, held together by a chain. Her body ached and dangled thirty-one feet in the air. The darkness suffocated her, making it hard to breath. Her mask was scarred and pitted.

__

Someone, please help me! I can feel you here in the city... please come. She thought before floating off into unconsciousness once again.

c/c

Vakama clutched his Firestaff and dodged the creatures' attacks. His thoughts were on the Toa. He should have let them scout the area for the Matorans' safety. No matter. They would find a way to investigate.

His mind altered back to the fight. Stupid beasts.

"Get away! Go on!" He heard Nokama snap at some small roach like bugs. They were bigger than roaches, but smaller than any Visorahk he had ever seen. It was longer though.

"Holy shit!" Matau gasped. "What are these things?"

"Don't know," Whenua answered, "But whatever they are, the better get the fuck out of our city!" He wacked some of the things with his drill. One bit him on the back of his neck. "You little--" Nokama was thrown into him.

"Sorry, Brother." she groaned. Matau helped both of them to their feet. "We must summon the Toa..."

"But doing that, we leave our Matoran in danger!" Vakama argued.

"Yes... we must somehow get the Toa to help us-- without leaving the Matoran."


	6. So it Begins

Gali looked at the thirteen Matoran. She was unsure of Tahu's plan, but trusted it at the same time. She rethought the plan again. _All they have to do is travel around the Coliseum and come back here. Takanuva will point out they are missing and he and Onua will follow them. If they aren't back by the time the Turaga are arrive from what they are doing, then I shall see what is holding them up._

"Is everyone clear on what they are going to do?" Tahu asked. All nodded in agreement. It was risky and dangerous for the Matoran, but if they were to learn more about Metru Nui, it must be done. The Matoran pretended to go back into the crowd amongst friends, but turned left and slunk away from it.

A minute passed, they could still be seen. Another, then another. Finally Takanuva scanned the crowd, 'looking' for Jaller. He asked a few Matoran, but they had no idea. He winked at Onua.

"Right." He said getting everyone's attention. "Me and Onua will try to find the thirteen who vanished. If we are not back by the time the Turaga come back, Gali will pursue us." There were a few "Be careful's" and "Do find them's," but none of them expected the Toa to have planned it all.

c/c

Jaller looked around the corner. Good, Takanuva had just declared he and Toa Onua Nuva would go and look for him and the others. It hadn't taken them long to run to where they had been hiding out.

"'bout time." Jaller said sarcastically to the Toa of Light.

"Hey, you can't rush things." the other inquired.

"Can we hurry it up?" They both turned to see Hewkii and the other Matoran looking impatient. Soon all of them were moving along with no care or worry... Though Macku noticed Hahli looking a bit nervous. Poor thing. She and everyone else knew that the responsible Ga-Matoran had never-- _never_-- broken one of the rules.

"Don't worry, Hahli." Macku whispered to her Kolhi partner. "We won't get in trouble."

"I'm not worried about _that_, it's what's going to happen that bothering me." She whispered. The pretty one's voice was shaky, but held it's usual sweet tone in it. Macku nodded, realizing what she meant.

c/c

He watched them. Perfect. It was all _too_ perfect! The Toa and Matoran were falling right into his trap. It was almost time. He turned his attention back onto the other Toa Nuva. They were standing there, looks of great concern for the others on their faces... especially Gali. She knew what was going to happen-- she had always known. She had always known-- since she first came to life-- that he would come back from the dead. He snickered.

He heard groaning. Looking back, he saw the little purple figure awaking.

"Ah, I see you are up." His voice sounded cold and metallic... as if it came from everywhere and nowhere at once. The little one looked up at him, the expression full of disgust and aversion.

"What the hell do you want with me." the voice from the purple figure was that of a juvenile-- it was also female. She hadn't asked or yelled... she had demanded. He wondered why he even kept her here. Then he remembered. She was the Chosen.

c/c

Vakama felt blood trickle down the side of his mask. How much longer could this go on? Matau, Whenua, and Onewa had already fallen. Now it was just him, Nokama, and Nuju. They looked ready to collapse, but they stood as firm as their hunched, weary bodies would allow.

"Vakama... we must call the Toa..." Nokama gasped.

"But... the Matoran..." he looked at her. She wasn't looking well.

"We only need two or three Toa." Her voice was nearly nothing.

"Alright. Tahu, Kopaka, and Gali then." He mumble a few ancient words. "Ereh em Aot Avun, I ylno deen Uhat, Akapok, dna Ilag. (To get the message, the word are sdrawkcab backwards!... get it?)"

* * *

Sorry it took me a while to post. My cousin and I have been trying to get everything ready for next year. Both of us are excited about being Freshmen. It seems like only yesterday we were starting Kindergarten... Well hope you enjoyed this one! New secrets and surprises next chapter!

Portia: 0.0 Really? I thought you were going to--

Sarah: Do you ever think anything you don't say?

Portia: What's that supposed to mean, hollow head?!

Sarah: Who you calling 'hollow head,' pea brain?

Portia: I have had just about enough of you! starts to attack Sarah

Tahu: teardrop

Kopaka: teardrop

Gali: question marks above her head

Lewa: cracking up

Takanuva: mumbling

Pohatu: ignoring everything

Onua: bumbling into things because it is too bright out


	7. He has Returned

Tahu looked up at the top of the Coliseum. Gali and Kopaka followed his stare. The three looked at each other then at Pohatu. The Toa of Stone blinked.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The Turaga..." Gali said. "Can you watch over the Matoran while we see what is the matter?"

"I suppose... But what about if the others need any of us?"

"Then _you_ will have to go after them." Tahu stated. "Don' worry about the rest of the Matoran, they should be fine for thirty minutes."

"Alright." Pohatu watched them leave and waited.

An hour had passed since Tahu, Gali, and Kopaka had left to see up on the Turaga. Four hours had passed since Takanuva, Onua, and the thirteen Matoran had left.

"Why am I always the one left behind?" he whispered.

c/c

Hewkii frowned. They had been walking for at least an hour no and still nothing. He looked at the others. He could tell that they were ready to collapse right then and there, without another step.

"How much further?" Kotu groaned. Hahli put a hand on her friends shoulder and smiled wryly.

"We'll end up near the others soon." The Ga-Matoran said. Her voice was steady, yet it held a bit of worry in it.

"Alright." Takanuva announced, "Let's take a break." Everyone heaved a sigh of relief and flopped down on the metallic ground. Hafu took out some food and fresh water. The other thankfully ate and drank. Onua sat down at Takanuva's feet.

"How are you _not_ tired?" the Toa of Earth asked.

"I traveled a lot as a Matoran, so, I guess, being a Toa didn't really change anything but my appearance..."

"And your Destiny."

"Yes I suppose, but how much farther is it from where the others are at? I mean, we should have reach them now... right?"

c/c

Gali winced. She touched her arm where the _thing_ had bitten her. The Visorahk-like things, based on the Turaga's description, had never been seen or heard of before. She was beginning to wonder what the hell was going on here. She looked at Tahu, who was- obviously- in the lead. Vakama behind him and Nokama behind him. Kopaka walked in the very back, with Nuju in front of him. Each of the Toa Nuva carried a fallen Turaga on their backs.

The Toa of Water sensed something was wrong as she and the others entered a dark room. She shuddered and as soon as everyone was inside, the doors snapped shut.

Tahu whipped around, looking at Kopaka, who only shrugged. The Toa of Fire looked at Gali who looked quite worried. Vakama placed a hand on Tahu's arm.

"This not any of the Toas' work." The wise one said. "It is the work of a darker being."

"You are correct, Turaga of Fire." That voice. Gali would recognize it anywhere. She looked around wildly. "What's wrong Toa? Did you think I had gone for good?"

"How is it possible...?" Tahu asked. He stared in front of him. A dark being stepped out of the shadows. His body rusted and moldy. His eyes cold and lifeless. Even hunched over, he was twice the size of any Toa. He glared down at the ones who had just entered his new lair.

"Makuta..." Nokama gasped.

He was back.

c/c

She watched from the corner. Her wrists hurt from being hung so long. Her escape wasn't easy, but after some time, she was able to break the chains. Now the cuffs and come links hung from her bleeding wrists. Her body barely visible in the dim lighting. She had to help them. She watched in horror as Makuta swept the Toa of Water into one of the walls. The Toa of Fire and Ice set down the unconscious Turaga, and attack at full force. She bit her lip.

Common, Bechira, think... THINK! She thought to herself. She felt for her Axe-Saber and crept over to where the Toa of Water now lay.

"Wake up...Please, wake up!" She hissed no more that a whisper. The one she had been shaking mumbled and looked into the young Toa's deep orange eyes.

"Who are you?" The other Toa gasped.

"I'm Bechira. I will explain my presence here later, but now we must help the others." Gali looked at her brothers and nodded in agreement. The two charged as one.

* * *

Kind of lame at the moment. I wrote this a few days ago and finished it up ten minutes ago. I will be posting another chapter in a day or two. 


	8. Another

Um... sorry that it's been a while. I know that I said I'd post another chapter in two days, but I have had a lot of homework and... the rest is explained after te story part. Thank you for being so patient and not bothering me.

* * *

Jaller felt Hahli grab his arm as another quake passed through the area. He tried to brace himself as best he could to keep the both of them on their feet. He looked over to Takanuva and Onua. The Toa of Light was having trouble trying to _stay _on his feet. The Tao of Earth, on the other hand, was having little or no trouble at all. It wasn't only him, but it was also the Onu-Matoran. The three of them stood up trying to help the others, but it was no use.

"Whoa-oomph!" Hewkii fell on his back and groaned. "Ow... ow ...ow ...ow..." He looked above them, noticing a large part of a building had collapsed. "Look out!" He yelled to his comrades, his voice horse and sore sounding. But none could dodge it in time.

c/c

Tahu saw Gali being thrown against the wall for the umpteenth time. He ran over and helped her to her feet.

"You okay?" he asked. The Toa of Water looked into his eyes. He noticed that they had dulled from their beautiful golden yellow, to a swamp water yellow.

"I'll manage." She tried to stand up strait, but her back and knees buckled. He looked around for a safe stop for Gali to rest, but found none. It was too dim to se much of anything in the room. All of the other Toa and Turaga (awake and unconscious still) present were busy fighting off the Makuta.

"Gali... as the leader of the Toa, I command you to rest." He said gently, his tone soft like a little fire dwindling down till it no longer lit. The Toa of Water recognized that tone. It was rarely used, but when it was, it only ment one thing and one thing only... Tahu was afraid that they were going to lose.

c/c

He watched and could no longer wait. Badru thrust his hand up into the air. The building piece exploded. He heard a few Matoran shriek and the others sigh. The two Toa, which he easily recognized, looked around for the one who had done that. The gold one, the Toa of Light, fell forward and tried to stand up, but ended flat on his stomach once again. He shook his head and walked over to the group.

"Need some help?" the Toa of Space asked.

* * *

Sorry if this is a little short. I'm having a few computer problems and I don't know how much longer they will be. I will try to post some time soon. Sorry for the inconvenience.- Sarah (Hard working author of this story)

Tahu: Hard working? Laughs

Gali: Get a grip. She's trying her hardest.

Sarah: at desk typing next chapter Yeah! And I know the next one will be big... I've got the _feeling_.

Takanuva: What feeling?

Sarah: Woman's instinct.

Tahu: You're not a woman yet.

Sarah: I'm so unloved! cries That's it... Maybe I'll make you die!

Tahu: sweat drop Right. You need me, remember?

Sarah: nervous SHUT UP! No one asked you anyway!

Gali: Here we go again.

Sarah and Tahu: fighting


	9. The Toa Jumi and Their Friend

Yee! I'm writing at my bff's house, so, um, I can continue the story.

* * *

Takanuva looked wide-eyed at the Toa in front of him. He was taller than either Tahu or Kopaka. His mask was yellow, and his armor was red and orange. The eyes were ginger hued and held a cool, friendly gaze but also a hard, dark one as well. His outstretched hands was enormous and looked as though it could crush even solid protodermis. 

"Who are you?" the Toa of Light asked the stranger.

"I am Badru, Toa Jumi of Space." he answered. Onua and the Matoran could only gape at this new Toa.

"Toa whatsa?" Takanuva asked.

"Toa Jumi, there are three of us; Shiva, Dustin and me. We come from Avalon Nui, an island close to here. We also have a friend, her name is Bechira... She was captured by Makuta some time ago."

"But Makuta is _dead_!" Jaller stated. Badru looked over to the Ta-Matoran.

"It may seem like that, but he isn't. My sisters and I have been after him since we arrived on Avalon Nui a ten months ago."

"Takanuva, isn't that around the same time you defeated Makuta?" Onua spoke up.

"Yes... But I'd like to know how you know that he is back."

"He attacked Lady Avalon, creator of my home."

"Oh. But if he wasn't defeated..." Takanuva began quietly.

"He only needed to rest. Then, when he figured Avalon Nui wasn't protected, he attacked there and kidnapped Bechira."

"Who is Bechira?"

"A young Toa, 14 years old i believe. The Turaga of Avalon Nui say she is someone known as the _Chosen_. I'm not sure what that is, but it is really special. She came to Avalon Nui a year ago, a month before the other Toa Jumi and I came. She said that Makuta, and another, was to come there and destroy it. But everyone got lucky I suppose..."

"Where is she now?" Macku asked, curiosity of how a Toa could get captured seemed to be showing slightly.

"I... don't know exactly."

"How did she get captured?" Onua asked. Badru looked at him, his once cheerful face now grim.

The Toa of Space only muttered one word: "Jiro."

c/c

Bechira looked around in the darkness. Where was Shiva? She tried again.

-_Shiva, I am safe and with three of the Toa Nuva and all of the Turaga. We need your help! Please hear me.-_

"A little help over here!" Kopaka called. The young Toa took out her Axe-Saber and swiped it at Makuta. Gali and Tahu helped the Toa of Ice to his feet. "Who is _she_?" Kopaka whispered to Gali.  
"She is Bechira and she's here to help us. Think she is the one in danger?" Gali looked at Tahu. He nodded. Kopaka set a sheet of ice behind Makuta. Bechira saw it and slid under Makuta's legs and on the ice. She stopped as sliding when the ice ended, but the Dark one fell for the trick. He skid on his back (on the ice) and kept going until he crashed into a wall. The Toa and Turaga (all of them are awake now) took this chance to open the door and get out.

They didn't stop till they reached the end of the stairs. Bechira collapsed, her legs giving from all the weight they now carried. Gali smiled at the young lass. Nokama walked over to her.

"Who are you?" the Turaga of Water whispered for only the young one to hear.

"I am Bechira, Toa of Aetherion and I am the Chosen." she whispered back, her voice soft, sweet, juvenile, and gentle. Nokama nodded and walked over to the Turaga, who all looked as if they had heard that Mata Nui were dead.

c/c

Pohatu listened to Lewa's endless jokes.

"What did the Dragon Lizard say to the Firelfyers?" the Toa of Air asked for the twentieth time.

"Nothing, it just flew away." the Toa of Stone answered dryly.

"Okay, um, what did-"

"Lewa enough jokes already."

"Why? I thought they were really funny!" a voice said from above. Both Toa looked up to see a pink Toa (I really don't like pink, sorry to anyone who does, but my sister insisted that I create a pink Toa... and I ran out of colors to use.) and dark violet Toa submerging from the wall of the Coliseum. Both Toa were female. The pink one had a steal blue mask; if you looked close enough, her armor and mask had a metallic tinge to it. The violet one was all violet, despite the fact that a neon green hue seemed to be along in the color. The two dropped down before their fellow Toa.

Neither Pohatu or Lewa knew what to say. The sudden appearance of the two was enough to keep the Matoran crowd behind them talking. Who were they? What were they doing here? Where were they from? How many more of them are there?

"Who-" Lewa bagan.

"Are we?" the pink Toa finished for him. "We, my friend, are the Toa Jumi of Avalon Nui. We were sent here by our Turaga to find a younger Toa who was taken a week ago."

"And we were told we would find her here." the other Toa Jumi said, her voice dreamy and smooth (like a baby's but!). "I am Shiva, and she is Dustin."

"Pohatu! Lewa!" a voice said. "We found the Matoran!" All four turned to see Takanuva, Onua, the Matoran, and a multicolored Toa racing up to them. "We also found a friend. His name's Badru, and he's the Toa of Space." Takanuva gasped, trying to let his breath catch up to him. He looked at Shiva and Dustin, and blinked.

"You two must be the other two Toa Badru told us about." Onua held out his fist. "I'm Onua, Tao Nuva of Earth." Both of the Toa Jumi clanked their fists with his. They looked at Badru and smiled. He smiled back. "So who's who?"

"I'm Dustin, Toa Jumi of Metal."

"I'm Shiva, Toa Jumi of Darkness." Takanuva blinked. Toa of Darkness? But the Darkness was the enemy... wasn't it?

* * *

I decided to put my four wonderful/crazy Toa on here.

Bechira- Toa of Aetherion. She is a mysterious 14 year old Toa from the future. She is the Chosen (an ancient being thought to bring light to Makuta's dark heart). She seems to know a lot about the Toa Nuva and Matoran. Shiva seems to know her and protect her when she can. Her height is "5'8." She uses her Axe-Saber to ward off any fiends that give her trouble. Her mask is Uttar, the Great Mask of Nuclear Energy. Her armor is fully purple and can easily change to a black just by her thought. Only time will tell why Makuta _really_ wants her... And _who_ is she?

Shiva- The Toa of Darkness. She is very shy at times, but relaxes easily with those she trusts. She weighs decisions and their outcomes before acting. She is the shortest of all Toa. The Toa Jumi found her as the scale and mind of the group. She always ends up being in a near defeat in battle, but is protected by Badru. She wears the Iihkova, the Great Mask of Darkness. A simple mirror is what she uses to fight. Her armor color is violet tinged with a neon green, her mask is the same way.

Dustin- Toa of Metal. She is the total opposite of Kopaka, but likes his too-cool-for-you attitude. She can be reckless at times, but always ends up in the right place. She loves the idea of being the leader of the Toa Jumi. Irkara, the Great Mask of Courage, is her mask. Her best defence is her two-handed sword, mad of the same metal as her Toa Stone. Her armor is metallic pink, her mask is a steel blue.

Badru- Toa of Space. He is, um... I don't know. I think he is based on one of my cousins, but I'm not sure (I don't even _know_ my cousins!). He wears the Great Folutha, Mask of Vacuums. He fights with his mighty Flails. He has orange and red armor, his mask is yellow.

* * *

Oh, I got shivers at the last part!... The best thing that happened to me this year, happened a few days ago. My mom had this kitten under her car, and it scared her (the kitten), and we've been feeding it milk, and we have to find a home for it soon. I hope one of my friends will take it... My dad just called me while I was typing and said that our computer was fixed, so I'll be using it again soon. Yeah!

Sarah: Yes. Uh-huh. Whoo-hoo. It's my birthday. It's my birthday-

Tahu: No it isn't! Your birthday isn't for seven months and I don't know how many days!

Sarah: Who asked you!

Gali: WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP!

(Sarah and Tahu shrink to the size of babies)

Onua: When did Gali get mean?

Takanuva: I don't know... (begins to cry) I want the old Gali back!

Onua: (teardrop) 0o'


	10. As the Story Begins to Unfold

Everyone the Toa Nuva and the thirteen Matoran gawked at Shiva. Toa of Darkness... was it possible? Could they trust her? How do they know she doesn't work for Makuta... if he was alive that is. Badru and Dustin only blinked.

"What?" Shiva asked, breaking the uneasy silence.

"We just never thought that there could be a Toa of Darkness..." Takanuva said quietly. Shiva smiled kindly.

"It's understandable. I mean, Makuta is the Master of Shadows and all." Dustin stated. She sounded so scientific when she said it. "You don't have to trust Shiva, we don't, but she comes quite handy at times."

"What do you mean you don't trust me?" Shiva shrieked at Dustin. Badru smiled. It was quite predictable. Shiva and Dustin never really trusted each other, only because of who they were, not because of their elements. But lately, after Jiro had left Avalon Nui, they two seemed to fight more about Shiva's element more than anything. And this was no exception. Luckily, the rest of the Toa Nuva, the Turaga, and Bechira arrived before the two Toa Jumi could really get into their fight.

"Shiva, Badru, Dustin!" Bechira gasped. Her three friends smiled at her. Tahu, Gali, and Kopaka looked at the three Toa Jumi.

Not long after everyone was talking amongst themselves. Shiva, Bechira, Gali, and Dustin talked quietly away from the rest of the group.

"So, we are the only female Toa. You two are Toa Jumi. I am a Toa Nuva. And what about Bechira?" Gali asked. Shiva shrugged.

"All we know of Bechira is she is the Chosen." Dustin answered. "She won't tell us anymore than that."

"Yes, and it's for a good reason, too." Bechira said timidly.

"What would be that reason." Shiva acknowledged.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain." All three of the others looked at her. "You see, I come from another time and all." None of them said anything as they waited for the young one to continue. "I have a few other friends, and myself, who are known as Rebel Toa. We are called that because we are young. I wish I could tell you more, but I promised before I left I would not tell anymore than I just have."

c/c

Makuta growled. How could he have let them escape? He looked around the room, his eyes stopping upon a statue of a young woman. She looked as if to be in her teens. He smiled. Calling forth his up-most vigorous powers, he brought her to life.

"Welcome." he said, his dark voice rumbling in the silent darkness.

"I am glad to be here." she said. Makuta looked her over. Her hair fell to her chin and was blacker than his heart. Her eyes like those of an albino's. Skin like fresh snow upon a frozen lake. Her outfit was a pair of jeans, a black tank top, and some low cut converse. Her face was oval shaped, and her body was thin, not stick-like way. A sweet, nice smile lay upon her face. She made up for her thinness, with her height; she was at least 6 ft. She looked as if you touched her, she would break.

"What is your name?"

"Adrian of Chicago, Illinois. I am the Guardian of Time."

* * *

Hmm... I wasn't sure if I should add Adrian in this chapie or not... so I did anyway. Well I'm leagaaly downloading a few things... I am soooooooooooooo bored! I think I'll start working on the next chapie!


	11. The Light and the Darkness

Excitement filled the air as each of the groups (a large group of Matoran from each Metru) left for their home section. Memories and thoughts filled the minds of the Matoran and Turaga. The Toa were told to stay at the Coliseum. Construction would begin shortly.  
The Ta-Metru group did their best to ward off rats and what not. The Le-Metru group climbed over old webs left behind by the Visorak. The Ko-Metru group treaded through vast snow and ice. The Po-Metru group walked around fallen statues and works of art that now lay on the ground. The Onu-Metru group fought off fierce beasts and creature never seen till now. And the Ga-Metru group had to swim most of the time, because most of the land area had sunk when the great shake had shook them.  
The Toa, on the other hand, were bored stiff. Left with nothing to do Lewa began cracking some more corny jokes.  
"What did the swampsnake say to the Matoran?" he asked (he told this joke at least 13 times already).  
"I don't know. What?" Dustin answered.  
"Nothing, it just hissed." Again, for the 13th time, the Toa of Metal hooted at the joke. Shiva rolled her eyes and sat down next to Takanuva. He seemed to be the only one who truly trusted her. She felt his stare on her back.  
"What?" her voice was slightly tinged with annoyance.  
"Hm... oh, uh, nothing." he said, slightly flustered at Shiva's voice. She blinked and smiled with a little giggle. Takanuva felt his face flush a little. Shiva was nice, not as dark and gloomy as she first seemed. _She's probably been through a lot herself. She's also really sweet...kind of like Gali, only shyer._ He smiled back at her. The two talked about their hobbies, what they like, what they hate, their homes, and other stuff like that.  
"So you lived here on Metru Nui as a Matoran?" Shiva asked.  
"Yeah. Where are you originally from? Where you a Matoran at a point?"  
"Not that I can recall. I came from another world... I think. I don't remember much, but if I do, you'll be the first to know. Okay?"  
"'kay... You seem to know the other Toa Jumi quite well and of me and the other Toa Nuva. Do you know why?"  
"I told you. I might be from another world; Dustin and Badru as well. We probably heard about you and the others somehow... Oh, I wish I could remember!" Shiva exasperated at her statement, causing her new friend to chuckle. The two looked insuperable at the moment, but the light and the dark were never to be friends... were they?

c/c

Adrian walked down the long steps leading from Makuta's new lair alone. She glanced around taking in everything around her. Eyeing every detail, letting the scenery tell her its story. **(A/N: I got that idea from reading a lot of my dad's Sherlock Holmes books that he had when he was my age... which was about... Man where's a math teacher when you need one? Where's my calculator digs in desk and pulls out a calculator 44 - 14 30. So thirty years he had those books and I'm reading them now... lovely.) **She loved this place; so dark, so gloomy, so murky, so her style. She thought of her home. Her friends. _Where are they now? O hope they're alright... they've been gone for ten months now, I think. _She winced. Ten months. Ten long, dreary, boring months. **(A/N: Hint, hint!) **Why was she remembering them? They left her alon, scared, and forgotten. How could they do that to anyone, let alone her!  
Adrian shook her head violently. Now wasn't the time to think of them. SHe looked out of the windowwhere down belowall of the eleven Toa are. Perfect.  
The dark haired girl pulled out a large ray gun-like thing and took aim... and fired.

* * *

Tahu: Kind of short, isn't it?

Me: Shut up! Who asked _you_, anyway?

Tahu: What's that supposed to mean!

Me: Nothing Toa of Dire.

Tahu: What the he

Gali: in a pool lounging. wearing a bathing suit. Uh, do you two mind?

Tahu and Me: Stay out of this!

Gali: Ooooookay then. 0.o'


	12. The Interview

Sarah: Okay I decided to take a quick break from writing "The Ever binding Tales." AND write this funny thingy I made up while taking an IQ test online...  
Kaji: Hey Sarah, what is you IQ anyway?  
Sarah: Not now later! Okay here's a funny story thingy mabober.

* * *

Tahu began one morning at his work as a talk show host. And today he is reporting Sarah (a.k.a. me, the author of this Fic). "Hello everyone, I am Talk show Host Tahu and I am here with the most oh-so wonderfulHey She's not wonderful! She wants to kill me! Who wrote the note cards anyway! Was it you Lewa?" 

"No! And stay with the note cards." Lewa hissed at the Toa of Fire.

"Anyway. The most annoying, crazy, wonderful, and untalented author, Sarah." A girl with floppy strawberry blonde hair, that fell to her shoulders and eyes a slight shade darker that sky blue walked out. She wore a starry pajamas (spaghetti strap and bell bottoms) that she made herself. A big cocky grin poured out over the audience from her oval like face.

"Hello Tahu, it's good to be here." Sarah said, her voice hoarse and sore from hour and hours of practicing one simple little line.

"It's good to have you here, Sarah."

"Well shall we start with questions?"

"Certainly."

An awkward silence filled the room. Some guy in the back coughed; causing the teenaged girl to take out a ray gun-like gadget. She shouted, "Die you fiend!" And, with that, the guy who coughed died. Everyone clapped and whooped.

"Okay." Tahu began as Sarah sat down on a red chair with flames "painted" on the bottom. "Question number one: What do you care most about?"

Sarah sat and thought about it for a moment. Finally, the girl answered. "My computer, website, and files of plans for world domination."

"Very interesting answer. Now, question number two: What are you scared of?"

"Um... Calling people on the telephone and clowns. Mr. Colicky, some evil clown, chased me around Navy Pier, threatening to cut my head off when I was four years old."

"... Question number three: How do you usually act around people you don't know or people who intimidate you?"

"I usually don't say much... And I'm still working on how to fit your death into my Fic!"

"You're going to start that now!"

"No... unless you want me to."

"Okay, next question. Question number four: What do you do if something is bothering you?"

"Let me see... I find someone to take it out on... mainly you and David."

"Yes, as we all know. Question number five: What's your... IQ!"  
"Oh that's easy!... Can I have a calculator real quick." Lewa hands the girl a black calculator. "135+105+115+117472. Divide that by four and that should equal... 118. My IQ is 118!"

"... You know for a girl who doesn't seem it, you're pretty smart."

"That's why I have the honors teachers, but I'm not in honors. I'm one of the smartest kids in school... next to my gothic cousin of course." The girl smiled.

"Question number six: Did you have braces, glasses, or anything like that?"

"Yes. I had braces and they weren't fun. No gum, chewy stuff... I missed them for almost **five** whole years."

"I didn't think anyone could survive _that_ long."  
"You can bet your allowance on that I did."

"When did you get them off?"

"Um, on the filth of March, 2005."

"Question number seven"  
"Wouldn't that be question number eight?"

"No."  
"You already asked me seven questions."  
"Um... yeah I guess so. Okay then Question number eight: What the heck do you do all summer?"

"I plot to rule the world!" Everyone only stares at her. Tahu smiles.

"We have much more in common to talk about after the show."  
"Okay."

"Question number nine: What is your favorite ride at an amusement park?"

"The ones where you can make the cars go down the fake street. You can run into people that way." She smiles.

"Question number ten: What do you do in your spare time (if she even has any)."

"I read a book, plot to destroy the world write a long novel that will never be published, and write fanfics for everyone here at too much for this show."  
"Thank you."

"Question number eleven: What song most describes you?"

"Dancing Queen by Abba! Whether it's throwing my own theme party or mixing it up on the karaoke stage, you can see me strutting towards the jukebox in platform, glitter boots and a skintight jumpsuit to the tune of my personal anthem, 'Dancing Queen.' You aren't just part of the scene, you make it. You anticipate the good stuff in life, and with a theme song like mine, I'm sure to get a lot of it. Crown jewel of the 70s, this Abba smash is expected to raise spirits in just about any environment, from dance floor to kitchen floor, and full-blown party. Mine is the comfort food of theme songs—steady and always welcome. Which is how my friends often view you. At your next soiree, it wouldn't surprise you if I danced with everyone for about 30 seconds, started a mambo line, then spun off to dance, jive, and have the time of my life as only a true Dancing Queen can."

"Cool. Question number twelve: What is your shape?"

"I am a total rhombus! What can I say? I am unique! Everybody is in their own way, but I just have a... very different way of looking at things. And I know I don't have to be a 'perfect square' to be a good person."

"LOL. I completely agree with you. Question number thirteen: What is your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Oh, a toughy! I like cookie dough the best and twist would be my second."

"Neat-oh. Question number fourteen: What color is your heart?"

"I'd have to say it's red. My heart is alive with tons of passion... a passion for writing!"

"Okay then. Question number fifteen: When you see a penny on the ground you...?"

"I only go after the big stuffdimes and quarters!"

"That's... questionable, but a good answer! Question number sixteen: What is your luck charm?"

"A four leaf clover, duh. I'm part Irish and I believe in that hocus pocus stuff."

"Irish? That's neat! I'm a Mata Nuian."

"Cool! But I think we all knew that."

"Okay one more question. Question number seventeen: What's your Goddess Identity! Gali did you want to ask that?"

"Yeah, why?" The Toa of Water asked from the audience.

"Never mind." He turned back to Sarah, who smiled.

"I'd have to say a Muse. Known for their creative powers, we Muses are the poets and musicians of life, the patrons of the fine arts. It's funny, though even with my inspirational prowess, I'm probably not the type to boast about my guitar-strumming skills, or my latest published book of verse.  
"While it's great when people flock to me for ideas, there probably is a part of me that prefers to blend in sometimes whether dressing in muted shades or staking out a one-on-one conversation at parties and social events. But try as I might not to hog the spotlight, others can't help but notice me. Must be hard to be such a goddess!  
"Despite any lingering modesty, I might be surprised at how much my mere presence can help improve the lives of those around me by infusing them with ideas and good thoughts. With that kind of healing energy, my inspirational ways have the potential to change the world! Whether I'm scribbling sonnets, boogying with my friends, or drawing my own constellations I'm tapped in. So keep I keep my eyes wide open to the possibilities and let that inspiration flow!"

"Wow... you taught not only about yourself but also being a Muse... How come I've never heard of a Muse?"  
"Don't know," Sarah answered, "but I've got to work on the next chapter of my Fic. So goodbye all readers! Hope to see you reading my Fics aging soon."

"And that is the end to this nonchappie. I am Talk Show Host Tahu. Goodbye and goodnight/goodday."

* * *

Sarah: BTW, my parents have axsis to the net, but are still having problems with something as simple as a toaster. XP


	13. It's Too Late

None of them saw it coming. When it struck, it stung at full power. Gali and the others watched in terror as the beam hit _his_ chest. No one said a thing as the body collapsed backwards to the ground and disappeared into nothing but shadows.

(_Honou no you na Kanashimi iyasu_)Like the flames I lost you to, sadness overwhelms me, too  
(_Tsumetai ame ga konya wa furi tsuzuku_)The rain sends shivers down my spine and seeps into my memory  
(_Dareka wo aishi Dareka wo nikumi_)Who was it that loves you so? Who was it that hates you so?  
(_Itameta mune no oku made shimite iku_)Gasp in pain- the memories begin to swirl inside my mind

"So, he's...?"  
"Yes, Turaga Vakama. I am sorry. Really."  
"I know, Kopaka. I know."  
"But who will...?"  
"Do not worry, the other Turaga and I will see what we can do."

(_Ano hi shinjita koto_)Should I believe in what we did then?  
(_Sore wo koukai nanka shite nai_)And if I do, leave you behind and feel regret again?  
(_Itsu ka wakareru koto_)Is this the way to say goodbye, love?  
(_Unmei no yakusoku da yo to_) When you and I had promises yet to fulfill?

Gali curled up into a sphere and leaned against the wall. She felt tears softly streaming down the cheeks of her mask. Why? Why did _he_ have to leave? It wasn't supposed to be like this! She felt the tears come harder and more fierce. She willed herself to stop crying, but she couldn't; she felt too weak, too hapless, too... powerless!  
A hand on her shoulder brought her back from her dark thoughts. She looked into the sad, forlorn, blue eyes of the Toa of Ice.  
"He'll be fine, you'll see." he said softly. Gali only sniffled in response.

(_KISSU ga sabishikute Kokoro hanareteku_) That kiss you placed upon my heart, there still remains a lonely mark  
(_Futari kako ni aetara yokatta no ni_) Can't seem to lose the memories of when we met in the dark  
(_Setsunai omoi mo itsuka_) And as I sigh, I can feel you once again  
(_Sotto natsukashiku naru_) But it fades just as fast as it began

The Toa of Water ran down the empty street. It felt as though it was her fault the her brother was gone. Taken by the darkness, never to be seen again. She never wanted to look at them again. She hated herself, her brothers and sisters, the Matoran, Makuta, the Turaga, and Mata Nui.  
Rain began to fall, making the ground wet and puddles every inch or two or three. It pelted down of the metal buildings, the ground, her, and everything outside that could be hit.  
Gali felt herself trip. She lay there, never wanting to get up. Her shoulders shaking. Tears and rain fell down her mask. Her heart ached and raced. How long will it be before she sees _him _again?

(_Naze umareta no ka Naze ikiteru no ka_) Why are we born into this life? Why do we die into the night?  
(_Donna riyuu mo ame ga keshite iku_) It seems the only one who ever knows these things is the rain  
(_Nani mo tsutawaranakute_) Which takes my tears, keeps them oh so far at bay  
(_Ai wa kowareru_) Until love fades away

Bechira hugged herself. She didn't like that Gali had run off. Things were bad, true; but she had no right! She looked over to Shiva and Takanuva. The two sat quietly talking about whatever, though the young Toa could already guess what it was.  
"I don't like this." She said. Everyone looked at her. "Gali could go and do something crazy. I'm going after her." Bechira turned to leave but was held back.  
"Stay here, girl." a cold voice said. She glared at Kopaka. The Toa of Aetherion knew better to fight against the Toa of Ice, but a friend needed help.  
"Gali needs some help and I _will_ help her."

(_Aoi honou wa Kiyoku no na-nokori_) Gaze into the flames of blue, all my memories to view  
(_Hari no you na ame ga tsuki-sashite iku_) The rain comes pouring down like stinging needles falling from the sky  
(_Dareka no sakebi Dareka no yume ga_) Who was it that screamed in fear? Who was it that dreamed in tears?  
(_Nureta hodou no katasumi iki taeru_) I hear the voices but the faces have been washed away for years

Pohatu couldn't stand it. Gali went off somewhere, Bechira followed her, and... this was all because of _his_ disappearance. He looked at the others. Kopaka and Bechira were fighting, Shiva and Takanuva were talking, Lewa and Onua talked with Dustin and Badru.  
"Would everyone please stop talking and just hear me out!" Bachira screeched. Everyone stopped and listened. "I _will _be going to look for Gali, no matter what anyone says. She might do something drastic, that's why I'm going after her. Any of you are welcome to join me, but you'd _better_ not get in my way." All were in complete silence as the young Toa ran out into the streets and rain. No one moved to stop or follow her... They all just watched as her small shape disappeared.

(Nani mo dekinai kedo) I fear there's nothing that I can do  
(Hitotsu mamoritai mono ga atta yo) Soaked by the rain I stand upon the concrete, sobbing now  
(Tou ni kakushita kara) It seems so long since I last held you  
(Ima wa warau shika nai no sa) And even longer since the last time that you smiled...

Gali stood in front of the Coliseum. She glowered at it for a while. Slowly, she felt her feet guide her toward the entrance, then up the steps... and into Makuta's lair. She looked around in the darkness, her golden eyes piercing it like they had on the night of their arrival to Metru Nui.  
"Makuta, I have come here to fight and bring back my friend!"  
"Very well, Toa. A fight you want and a fight you get."

(_Ame ga kanashikute Subete kanashikute_) This rain that hides my tears away, this rain that turns the world to gray  
(_Moshimo shiawasena toki kizametara_) Those happy memories of you and I are slashed in the night  
(_Hakanai negai to shitte_ ) Fading so fast, as I watch them, helplessly  
(_Sotto namida wo yurasu_) All my tears have begun to overflow

It had only been a minute since they had left the Great Temple. All the Toa who were left there, had begun to follow Bechira. If what she said happened, and Gali did something drastic, then who knows what could happen.  
Pohatu was the first to see a small, lone violet figure standing before the Coliseum. She only turned to looked at them quickly, then looked back at the magnificent building.  
Without a single word, all of them walked in as one.

(_Ame yo furu ga ii Honou kieru made_) This rain that washes pain away, this rain that blows the flames away  
(_Soshite yume no uta kata o houmurou_) And lets the dreamers dream of songs to sing, releases the life  
(_Nani mo tsutawara nakute_) And takes my tears, keeps them oh so far at bay  
(_Ai wa kowareru Ai wa kowareru_) Until love fades away, until love fades away...

By: Seki Tomokazu, Koyasu Takehito, Miki Shinichirou, and Yuuki Hiro  
Song: "_It's Too Late_"


	14. Rescue

Takanuva felt his heart thumping in his chest. Why did Gali do something like that? She was always the one to keep everyone intact. Would everything he knew about the Toa fall apart? No. It was as simple as that. He, the Toa of Light, had never knew of Gali losing her head and she had always kept the group together... no matter what.  
He turned and looked at Shiva. The Toa of Darkness had a looked of determination and worry written all over her mask. She felt his stare and looked at him. He gave a smile that said "No-problem.-We'll-get-Gali,-possibly-Tahu,-and-then-we'll-defeat-Makuta." She tried to fake a smile but little use, they both knew, would make a difference.

If your tumbling down and your spirits fall  
Helps on the way, we hear you call  
On a mission we're united as one  
Friends forever and now, here we come.

She felt herself be thrown up against the wall. Gali shook her head as she sat up. She came mask-to-mask with the figure who had thrown her. Makuta. Her golden eyes flashed a fierce determination.  
"What's wrong, Toa of Puddles?" Makuta hissed.  
"Let _me_ deal with her." a voice said in the darkness. It sounded so feminine and familiar to Gali...  
_She had looked up to the Coliseum, and had seen a figure watch them.  
"If you want to see you friend," the figure called, "you'd be smart enough to leave. Then Makuta shall give him back..."_

In no time we'll be at your side  
We're a team on a roller coaster ride.  
Each one of us knows just what to do  
Never gonna stop (gonna stop) searching for you.

Tahu struggled to open his eyes, but it was too hard... even for him. He saw Gali fraught by trying to repel Makuta's blows, but (unfortunately) had little luck.  
_Gali_, he thought, _hold on... I'll be there to help! Just keep on trying!_ Tahu knew it was impossible for his sister to do that, but still...  
The fiery Toa's expression hardened. If Makuta hurt Gali one more time, he would regret the day he began to live.  
The protodermis filled container began to crack. The angrier Tahu got, the more the glass softened and split; till finally, it gave way, sending protodermis and small shards flying everywhere.

Baby, listen to me  
Searching for you...  
We're gonna set you free

The Toa of Stone gazed at the sight in front of him: a Hall of Mirrors. Badru let out a groan of frustration, while Shiva, Dustin, and Takanuva tried to find a way out... without crashing into the walls.  
"I've got it!" Shiva said. Everyone looked at her. "What?"  
"You... you've never yelled before... that's all." Dustin replied.  
"What's you're idea?" Kopaka asked.  
"We keep our eyes on the ground; that way if we get lost, we can find our way out again." the Toa of Darkness was beaming (like smiling; she can't actually because she is darkness). The other Toa just stared at her. Was she really _this_ dumb? "It might work." Her beam had faded into her normal shy smile.  
Pohatu stated, "I, for one, think we should try it (no matter how lame it sounds)." They all looked at him. "It's the _only _plan we have, it's best to see if it works or not."

_Comin' to the rescue  
Get there in a hurry (rescue)  
Baby, don't you worry (rescue)  
This adventure's heating up  
I'll rescue you and If I do you gotta rescue me_

The Toa Nuva, Toa Jumi, and Bechira made it through the Hall of Mirrors with no problem at all. This made Shiva quite proud of herself and her, um, childish idea. Takanuva smiled at her.  
"See, I told you my idea would work." she cooed at them. They all just rubbed their heads in response... course they had bumped into countless mirrors, but, hey, it worked.

_So if you're lost, one thing is true  
Never gonna stop looking for you  
You're not alone, so have no doubt  
We'll put our heads together gonna figure it out_

Adrian smirked as both the Toa of Fire and the Toa of Water fell to the ground. Her short black hair falling from behind her ear. Her pink/red eyes flashed fiendishly.  
"What's the matter?" her tone was icy and silky as she hissed those words cruelly.  
"Who are you?" Gali gasped, blood dripping down her cheek from her lip. She had to lean on Tahu for support. Her normally blue armor was tinged slightly red; from both blood and scratches that covered her body.  
"My name is..." She never got to finish her sentence, for the other Toa had found who they were looking for.

_Oh, baby, listen to me  
We're gonna set you free, yeah  
Comin' to the rescue  
Get there in a hurry (rescue)  
Baby, don't you worry (rescue)  
This adventure's heating up  
I'll rescue you and If I do you gotta rescue me_

Shiva looked over at the thin human girl before her. Her eyes grew wide as she spoke.  
"What are you doing here!" the black haired girl shrieked.  
"Adrian...?"

**Song: Comin' to the Rescue  
By: O-Town

* * *

**

Hmn... what will happen next? How does Shiva know Adrian? And: Why does Adrian hate the Toa so much? All quetions willmore than likely, be answered next chapter!


	15. AN: 1

Dear fellow writers and readers,

I am having a writers block at the moment and will be helping Kaji and David with "Reflections." So until I can finish the next chapter, I won't be able to post it... it's really almost done, I'm just trying to think of how to end it. :P Stupid writers block! Think I'll watch a movie for a while...

Sarah


	16. So Different, yet so the same: Part I

Kaji: Hey Sarah?  
Sarah: Wuh?  
Kaji: Where's David? Isn't he supposed to be helping us?  
Sarah: School Dance.  
Kaji: Why aren't you there? You two live in the same town.  
Sarah:... Are you the guy on the penny?  
Kaji (_freaked out_): No...  
Sarah: Okay! .

The following day, Shiva had explained what had happened to Bechira. The young Toa had been taken by the Makuta **(A/N: Read the books, the call 'Makuta', 'the Makuta'. Dunno why though.) **  
"So we're going after him?"  
"Correctomundo!" Dustin said, her face a bright with a smile.

An hour later, Adrian lay slain on the floor of Makuta's base in Metru Nui.  
"Shiva?" Adrian's voice was cracking.  
"Shh... Adrian, do not speak." Shiva whimpered.  
"... I'll send you and the others somewhere safe."  
"No... don't save your strength."  
Adrian raised her hand weakly and waved it about, while uttering a few ancient words. Word that neither Toa nor Turaga knew. And, with that , Shiva and Badru and Dustin were sent safely away from their friend and Makuta.

Sarah: And this is pretty much where the _Everbinding Tales _kick in. Hope ya liked it! BTW I'm at the library now so I have to get off. Heh. Funny. Sorry that the last two chapters were short, I have little time and all with the Illinois State Constitution Test coming up. So it's study city here. Bye!  
Kaji: Bye!  
David: Bye! (or at least we think he'd say that, stupid school dance!)

**A/N: Sorry again that the past two chapters were short. These were written on friday, so yeah.**


	17. So Different, yet so the same: Patr II

Kirsten: Er, hi people. Sarah asked me to put this here for her. She says "Yeah I know it's short, but hey, I've been really busy working on a list of stories that I have written, as well as the others. So please be patient a while longer. Thanks!" Part II

**Part II**

"This isn't working!" Wairuha Nuva groaned as he was struggling to control Makuta's kohli staff. Akamai nodded as he dodged black spheres of dark energy, that sizzled and cracked with power.  
Takanuva swiped his kohli staff at Makuta, but the Dark Lord disappeared, making Wairuha and Takanuva collide with one another. Both moaned and cursed under their breath.  
Dustin and Badru looked at each other as Makuta showed up behind them. They turned around, surprised, but ended up flying back to the wall, the air knocked out of them.  
The Toa of Darkness looked at her friend, confusion, hate and love in her eyes.  
Flashback  
"Hey!"  
"...Oh, hey."  
"What's wrong?"  
"A little tired, I guess."  
"Tired?"  
"Suppose."  
"Either that or you've been daydreaming again, Shiva."  
"Think so?"  
"Yep."  
"Sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For whatever happens in the future."  
"What do you mean? Shiva! Hey! Don't leave me here by myself!"  
End Flashback  
Shiva held Adrian's gun that she had just obtained. "I'm sorry." she whispered, a single tear leaked from her right eye.  
Shiva lifted the gun and pointed it at Adrian's chest. She closed her eyes, heaved a sigh, and waited for herself to pull the trigger.  
The two had the strongest friendship of the Toa Jumi, and were willing to do whatever the other wanted. If she was to kill Adrian now she would be freeing her, but losing her best friend at the same time. Was this the right thing to do? Would her friend come back again? Or would she have to search for her friend in all the worlds? She hoped so.

Please R&R


	18. All's Well that Ends Well, Prolog

Kirsten: Here's the last chapter people! I have been bus at school, but I finally finished it. So here it is!

**Everbinging Tales  
All's Well That End's Well, Prolog  
**"It's over?" the Toa of Water gasped. They all watched as Makuta's mask clattered to the floor.  
"It look as it is so..." Bechira breathed. "The only question is: How?"  
"Shiva." Kopaka answered simply.  
They all turned to Shiva and Adrian who were both holding the laser-gun like thing (no name still). The two had huge grins plastered on their faces. The smiles quickly spread, like deadly disease. But the smiles soon turned to laughter, even Kopaka chuckled (Yeah! Happy Kopaka!).  
"It's over?" the Toa of Water gasped. They all watched as Makuta's mask clattered to the floor."It look as it is so..." Bechira breathed. "The only question is: How?""Shiva." Kopaka answered simply.They all turned to Shiva and Adrian who were both holding the laser-gun like thing . The two had huge grins plastered on their faces. The smiles quickly spread, like deadly disease. But the smiles soon turned to laughter, even Kopaka chuckled .

"It's really over!" Bechira cried to everyone who'd been waiting outside. The rain had stopped, now the twin suns were warming up the damp air. "Oh my goodness! I have to go! I _must_ see how everyone back home is going!" Before a word could be said, the little Toa vanished into thin air.  
Young Matoran, or Tohunga, listened intently to the tale, but had a hard time keeping up to the 'quicktalk' of Lewa. Though few could understand him, they watched him leaping around and enjoyed the comical show.  
Gali, Tahu, and Kopaka told the Turaga and Hahli the Chronicler of what had happened. Onua, Pohatu, Dustin, and Badru talked among themselves as the watched the Matoran chatter excitedly amongst themselves. Shiva and Takanuva talked quietly.  
"So you'll be heading towards Avalon Nui tomorrow, am I correct?"  
"Yeah... wish I could stay a little longer and help around. Promise you'll come and visit sometime?"  
"...Sure. I'll try at least. Being a Toa is not an easy job."  
"I agree."  
"All I can tell you is that I have a feeling our paths _will_ cross again. And when they do, a new adventure will await us."  
'Legends roll together in a clashing force of time. Past, Present, and Future, three words, three places, three tales, two of them told, yet there is one destiny. And, in the end of all legends we know one thing: This has been a tale of the Bionicle.' Sarah/9:05 PM/ July 1, 2005/ Message to Kirsten/ End paragraph for Everbinding Tales

Sarah's saved that paragraph from when she first started. She e-mailed it to me when we both began to work together. She really hopes it had been her to finish it, but she also said this to me: "Where the beginning ends, a new ending begins." She knew from the start that this is only the beginning to her saga. She has already begun on the next part. A thing I'd like to mention: Sarah had originally made Adrian die in this chapter. I told her what I was going to do and she was thrilled. So she begun her story all over again. I haven't read it yet (she hasn't sent it to any of us), but she told us it's only a step into a great abyss of confusion and understanding the past, present, and future.


	19. End credits

Written by: Sarah and Kirsten

Typed at: Sarah's computer

©2005

Thanks to: ceestar (first reviewer), Feline Freak, Slythergrl2004, Bored of the Rings, Angela Toa of Colors, and tahugali. Thank you for your reviews and your support. All of you are very kind hearted people.

And thank you to all of you who have just plain read the story. I know you didn't review, but still thank you very much.

We hope to see you all again soon! The next story is going to be a shocker! Literally!


End file.
